Entreprise enfantine
by Aryona
Summary: Dans un monde moderne, aux alentours de notre répoque, se déroule une histoire cocasse dans une société aux affaires nébuleuses... "Entreprise enfantine" ou une Petra en guise d'héroïne qui se fâche après son collègue, Auruo et... Héé non, ceci n'est pas un yaoi ! Juste un one-shot tout gentillet


**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de Snk ne m'appartiennent ~

**Pairing : **PetraxLevi disons même si cela reste plus de l'amitié profonde en premier lieu -w-

_Coucou les chouchoux ! Voici un nouvel petit one-shot à vous mettre sous la dent ! Pour tout vous dire, il vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait avant-hier ! x) Bien sûr, mon rêve était un peu plus brouillon donc j'ai du arranger un peu cette histoire. J'espère que ce pairing vous plaira - ooh je sais combien de personnes le déteste au profit d'un LevixEren, LevixIrvin ou même d'un LevixHanji ou autre chose mais bon. Je le trouve encore mignon personnellement et mon moi féminin se sent plus proche de Petra. C'est pourquoi je l'ai choisie~ ! Sinon ben tant pis, au moins j'aurai écrit un petit quelque chose._

_Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à une prochaine fois !_

_P.S : Par pitiez, si quelqu'un lis ceci, si vous savez écrire et que vous aimez Jean et Armin, faites une fanfic sur eux deux ! x) J'en ai aperçue vite fait une en anglais mais je n'ai pas aussi le courage de la lire et de la traduire dans mon petit cerveau. Donc, si quelqu'un en a l'envie, faites-le je vous en prie ! :D *petite prière* J'ai aussi envie de lire du BertholdtxReiner, du JeanxMarco, du autre chose... :3_

* * *

**Entreprise enfantine**

Encore une journée à travailler dans cette société, aux côtés d'Auruo. Ah d'habitude ce n'est pas dérangeant de travailler avec lui (il est juste exécrable, trop sûr de lui, hautain vis-à-vis de ses collègues, vantard,…) ! Non, c'est encore supportable…. Mais là ! Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le chef du service du contentieux* (le nôtre en somme), il n'arrêtait de parler de lui et de vouloir à tout prix lui ressembler. Alors, il l'imite. Ou plutôt, il essaie. Sérieusement, si le chef était réellement ainsi, j'aurai peur pour l'avenir de ce service !

Dans tout les cas, là, il dépassait les bornes. Il venait de prendre, une énième fois, une autre voix que la sienne, ce qui me fit entrer dans une colère noire.

- Ah non Auruo ! Tous les jours c'est pareil ! Toujours à vouloir imiter ce chef alors que t'en est même pas capable… Commençais-je.

Je quittai le bureau comme une furie et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur principal. J'ai besoin d'un grand bol d'air pour me calmer ou sinon… Je ne sais pas ce que je risque de faire à Auruo. J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue encore de travailler avec toi d'abord ! Continuais-je.

- Mais… Petra… ! Implora-t-il.

- Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois !

- Mais c'est toi qui as les documents dont j'ai besoin !

Mes yeux durent s'écarquiller tellement j'étais choquée ! Je me plains de son comportement et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire c'est « t'as les documents et moi j'ai pas ton mot de passe ». Parce que, c'est cela la vraie traduction. Haha ! Ben tu peux aller te faire faire Auruo.

Tout à coup l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un homme et une femme plus en arrière. Sans même regarder qui étaient-ils ou sans même réfléchir tout simplement, je m'introduis à la l'intérieur et m'accrochai au bras du premier type et ajouta fortement :

- Et arrête d'essayer de ressembler au chef ! J'suis sûre que t'es trop nul de toute façon !

Auruo ne dit plus un mot, affichant plutôt un air ahuri voire un peu bête. Ha, ce que je viens de lui a du lui clouer le bec ! Haha, je suis fière de moi. Ensuite, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent je poussai un long soupir.

- Aah, enfin débarrassée de celui-là. Ajoutais-je, soulagée.

- Ahem. Excusez-moi mais… Dit une voix grave à côté de moi. Oh c'est vrai, le type de l'ascenseur.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction, tout sourire. Il était un peu petit mais avait des cheveux foncés, de beaux yeux sombres et durs, des lèvres légèrement sèches ainsi qu'un visage… Ennuyé ? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait ? Je regardai à nouveau ses yeux et vit qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'effectuer des va-et-vient entre les miens et quelque chose se trouvant, apparemment, vers le bas. Je suivi son regard d'un air interrogateur et tombai sur mes bras fermement accrochés aux siens. Je le tenais comme si nous étions un couple amoureux… Ah mais qu'est ce que je fais ?!

- Ah, désolé, désolé ! Je-Je suis vraiment… Pardon, je ne voulais pas ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça et… Dis-je en retirant vivement mes bras et en sentant, au passage, mes joues rougirent.

Alors que la honte me submergea, laissant comme traces deux joues incandescentes, l'homme resta au contraire plutôt calme, voire même impassible. Aïe, aurais-je faiy une connerie… ?

- Ce... n'est rien. Répondit-il, calmement.

Derrière lui, la femme pouffa de rire. On dirait presque qu'elle va s'étouffer à force ! C'est une belle femme aussi. Brune avec des lunettes, un regard rieur, une simple mais chic queue de cheval en guise de coiffure et surtout, elle semble tellement mature. Pas comme moi. Ils vont bien ensemble tout les deux.

- C'était, hum, un ami à vous ? Me demanda le type, voulant probablement me mettre à l'aise et ainsi alléger l'atmosphère à mesure que l'ascenseur descendait.

- Oh non ! Répliquais-je. Enfin si, mais bon. Il est terriblement agaçant lorsqu'il tente d'imiter le chef du service du contentieux ! Comme si le chef pouvait ressembler à un abruti pareil !

Je dus faire quelques mimiques, grimaces ou gestes amusants car le rire de la jeune femme s'intensifia de plus belle. Peu de temps après, l'homme commença également à rire, plus doucement néanmoins. Cette vision, quoi qu'inconfortable pour moi, me subjugua. Á eux deux ils forment une sorte de bulle impénétrable où seulement accessible par leurs proches. Aah je les envie… J'aimerais bien pouvoir être comme ça avec quelqu'un, moi aussi.

Soudain, je me rappelai la situation dans laquelle nous étions, lui et moi, plongés il y a un petit instant.

- Dites, est-ce que je pourrai faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ? Je veux dire, convenablement. Demandais-je –trop- timidement.

- Ah mais il n'y a rien à…

- Si, si j'insiste ! Ce sera pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse alors !

Oh non je me suis emportée ! En plus, il a l'air vraiment surprise par ce que je lui demande ! Ce genre de choses ne se fait pas ici, entre collègues ? Aah je ne sais plus…

- Qu'est ce que vous me proposez alors ? Me demanda-t-il, gentiment.

- Ah euh... Bégayais-je, prise au dépourvu. Nous pourrions aller manger un cornet de glace vu la chaleur… Ah non, non vous préfériez peut-être autre chose, comme un café par exemple ?

Rah j'ai encore gaffé. Bien sûr qu'il préférait un café ! Nous n'avons plus l'âge pour aller « manger un cornet de glace ». J'ai l'air encore plus gamine avec ça, bravo Petra. Toutefois, lorsque je pris le risque de jeter un regard vers son visage, j'y découvris un chaleureux sourire.

- Une glace ? C'est bon pour moi. Tu viens avec nous Hanji ?

- Non merci. Répliqua-t-elle. J'aurai bien aimé mais j'ai encore de ta paperasse à ranger, Levi.

- D'accord, merci pour ton aide. À plus tard alors.

L'ascenseur se rouvrit sur le rez-de-chaussée et nous en sortîmes. L'homme prénommé « Levi » et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie tandis que la dénommée « Hanji » restait dans l'ascenseur, sûrement pour remonter.

- Vous vous appelez donc Levi ? Osais-je demander.

- Nous pouvons nous tutoyer…

- Petra.

- Oui, Petra.

- C'est entendu alors, Levi ! Concluais-je en souriant.

Une fois sortis du bâtiment, Levi ne tarda pas à me questionner, normal.

- Et donc, où allons-nous ?

- Eh bien… Je connais une petite échoppe qui vend de délicieux cornets de glace ! Le « Cappricioosa ».

- Oh je connais.

Comment pourrait-il le connaître, après tout il est…

-Hein ?

Oh, gaffe.

- Ah non, c'est juste à cause de mon petit frère, il est fan de ces glaces alors… Répondit-il, légèrement gené.

Il a donc un frère ! Ce doit être touchant de les voir ensemble… J'imagine bien.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Ah. Eren a 9 ans. Il a beau grandir, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas...

- Il doit être mignon !

- Seulement quand il le veut bien ! Sinon c'est une véritable plaie, à courir partout dans tout les sens… Soupira-t-il.

À la pensée d'un Levi, homme à l'apparence mature et assurée, en train de courir après son petit frère, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?

- Ah ! Non… Rien du tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Nous continuâmes de marcher en direction de l'échoppe pendant encore quelques minutes jusqu'à, finalement, atteindre notre destination. Nous prîmes chacun une glace : lui à la crème et au chocolat noir et moi une à la fraise et vanille. Comme quoi, même nos goûts en matière de glace sont différents. J'aurai dû choisir quelque chose de plus sophistiqué ! Rah tant pis, c'est fait de toute manière.

De manière tout à ait naturelle, nous prolongeâmes notre discussion ainsi que notre promenade jusqu'au parc en face de la société. Étonnamment, je ne me préoccupais plus depuis un bon moment du sort d'Auruo qui doit à présent paniquer dans tout le service ! Le pauvre.

Levi m'invita à m'asseoir sur un banc et nous parlâmes encore un bon moment, le temps de finir nos glaces. Il finit plus tôt que moi néanmoins. Qu'est ce que je suis lente ! C'est assez stressant. Il dut remarquer mon désarroi je pense parce que lorsque je commençai à manger plus rapidement, il me tranquillisa.

- Nous avons tout le temps, ne t'inquiète pas Petra. Et puis, c'est déjà la pause de midi.

- Déjà ?! Oh non j'ai séché mon travail pendant au moins…

- Une heure et 23 minutes exactement.

- Ahlàlà, mon chef va me tuer s'il l'apprend !

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi dur. Tu pourras te rattraper plus tard si cela t'embête tant que ça.

- Oh je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme ça...

- Pense juste à terminer convenablement et complètement ton travail après la pause alors.

- Oh oui bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui le fera, à coup sûr.

Ah, de nouveau j'ai mes joues qui rougissent légèrement. J'espère qu'il ne le voit pas. Il a l'air plutôt occupé dans ses pensées, à regarder les enfants qui jouaient au ballon un peu plus loin.

- Tu penses à Eren ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oh… Oui un peu. Il me colle assez souvent donc j'espère qu'il va bien, quand je ne suis pas là. Répondit-il, un peu inquiet.

- Je suis sûre qu'il se porte bien ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Son sourire revint sur son visage –à moins que ce ne soit une illusion ?- juste après. Tant mieux, j'avoue ne pas aimer le voir attristé.

Un silence commença doucement à s'installer sur nous, nous incitant à vouloir nous dire au revoir et à reprendre nos occupations respectives. C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu lui parler encore un peu…

Cependant, au moment où nous décidâmes de nous quitter, un petit groupe d'enfants s'amena vers nous timidement, ou plus précisément, un petit garçon tenant une balle avec tout un groupe derrière lui. Un vrai petit leader, c'est mignon.

- Monsieur, tu veux bien jouer avec nous ? On a besoin de quelqu'un et y a plus que des filles.

- Pourquoi tu leurs demandes pas si elles veulent jouer ? Lui répondis-je.

- Elles veulent juste jouer entre elles à je sais pas quoi. Dit-il en affichant une mine boudeuse.

Je ris, amusée. Les enfants sont tellement touchants ! Surtout ce garçon, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et… de le serrer fort, tout simplement.

- Je veux bien me joindre à vous, gamin. Juste 5 minutes, d'accord ? Répondit Levi, le sourire en coin.

- Je suis pas un gamin d'abord !

Les deux « hommes » s'en allèrent vers le groupe d'enfants, tout content d'avoir pu trouver quelqu'un pour jouer avec eux. Ce spectacle tendre m'émeut, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à jouer, je m'avançai vers le plus petit groupe de petites filles entrain de s'amuser à discuter, rigoler et se coiffer.

- Coucou les filles, je peux me joindre à vous ? Le grand gaillard là-bas m'a laissée toute seule.

- Aah ces garçons ! Me répondit une petite blonde aux allures de précieuse. Viens avec nous, on fait les coiffeuses.

Qu'est ce qu'elle est amusante cette petite ! Suite à quelques coiffures et répliques en tout genres, j'appris qu'elle s'appelait Camille et qu'elle avait un « futur amoureux » prénommé Armin. Un autre petit blondinet entrain de se faire martyriser par les filles du groupe il se faisait coiffer de diverses manières depuis le début sans vraiment broncher.

- Pourquoi il ne joue pas avec les autres garçons ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie et qu'il sait que si je me fâche, il ne sera plus mon amoureux.

- Ah oui je vois, très bonne raison !

Je ris et ria encore de longues minutes sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Décidément, j'adorais les enfants. Néanmoins, il fallait bien s'arrêter un jour, la pause de midi arrivait à sa fin et je ne pense pas que mon chef sera d'accord que je rate une minute de plus de mon travail. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…

Levi et moi prîmes alors congés de ces petits enfants et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau puis allons dans l'ascenseur.

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu passer un peu de temps avec toi ! Lui dis-je en toute sincérité.

- De même Petra. J'espère que nous pourrons remettre ça, après le travail cette fois-ci, naturellement. Répondit-il, un léger sourire inscrit sur son visage.

- Ah oui, oui bien sûr ! Il ne faudrait pas que nous rations davantage d'heures n'est-ce pas ? Enchainais-je, n'ayant en tête que la possible punition du chef lorsqu'il apprendra mon absence.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur mon étage et je descendis.

- Au revoir Levi, à la prochaine !

- Au revoir Petra. Et, dorénavant, ne manque pas plus d'heures d'accord ? Sinon je le retirerai de ton salaire, naturellement. Dis-t-il tout sourire avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

- Pardon ?

**Mini épilogue**

Quelques temps après avoir réalisé que Levi était justement le chef du service du contentieux –et donc mon chef-, je me liai d'amitié avec sa présumée assistance Hanji. Malgré qu'elle soit assez loufoque, elle connaissait un tas d'informations sur lui toutes aussi intéressantes.

- N'empêche, lui racontais-je, tu aurais dû voir son sourire lorsque nous nous sommes promenées ce jour-là ! Un vrai enfant, il est vraiment adorable.

- Tu es bien la seule à le voir comme ça Petra, me répondit Hanji. Au boulot ou même ailleurs, c'est un vrai tyran qui boude tout le temps. Trop sérieux.

- Ah… ah bon ?

Encore une fois, mes joues prirent feu et j'affichai un sourire un peu bête sur mon visage –enfin je pense. Le fait que je sois la seule à connaitre cette facette du chef me remplit de bonheur. Aussi, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Hanji riait tant et pourquoi Auruo était resté figé sur place ce jour-là et qu'il évite dorénavant le moins possible d'imiter Levi…

- BON ! Il vaut mieux retourner au boulot, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si ni toi ni moi ne voulons nous faire gronder par cet « adorable petit Levi », il vaut mieux oui. Répliqua-t-elle, contente de son allusion à la taille du chef.

Je courrai en direction de l'ascenseur afin de reprendre rapidement le travail, quel qu'il soit. **Le **savoir travaillant au-dessus de moi, suffit à me rendre joyeuse. Je ferai tout pour lui rendre le travail plus facile !

Aah, encore une belle journée de boulot qui s'annonce !

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce one-shot vous a plus ! Je voulais aussi faire un Levi qui aime les enfants pour changer. =w= (ce qui est imaginable en un sens si vous réfléchissez bien.) J'espère également que les petits caméos vous ont amusés - un petit peu?- comme moi. Je voulais également que Levi ait Eren comme petite frère, oui. J'ai vu un doujinshi une fois là-dessus et j'ai directement craquée ! Désolé si les personnages vous ont parus OCC aussi, j'espère que ce n'était pas le cas. u_ù"_

_Bref, bye'uh, bye'uh et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review positive ou négative !_


End file.
